Mistakes Are Easily Made
by XSEVENXLIGHTXDARKXSINGERX
Summary: Freddie Benson is 14 years old and is in love with the devil. But when she finds out he gets cold feet and runs away. After 2 years of searching he's finally back and the gang can get back together... or can it? Has Freddie changed to much? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey FF people, this is my first ever story. i got the idea from my first ever time reading FF. I'm not stealing anything i promise! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT A GUITAR AND A STUPID OLD CAR WAHOO!**

**Freddies POV**

It had started out as a normal day. I went to Carlys house to get some of her "special" tea (she justs adds more sugar and blue dye). When i got in there Sam was sitting on the couch watching some show I wasn't paying attention too. When i got to the fridge and grabbed the tea, carly started to come down the stairs.

Everyone still thinks im hoplesly in love iwht Carly, but the truth is shes just like a sister to me now. We talk and hang out and do friend stuff. Sam on the other hand is a whole different story. She's: mean, evil, cruel, jacked up, and plain old rude, and i think i might be in love with the devil herself.

"Why me!" I said to myself.

"Why you what?" Asked Carly as she finished walking down the stairs.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about a dorky video game." I quickly lied.

"Really?" She said in a casual voice. "Then tell me about it."

Damnit Shay... your good.

"OK, fine, but ankle swear with me that you wont tell anyone!" I said with surprising authority. We qucikly ankle shook and i braced myself to tell her.

"i think maybeimightkindasortalovesam!" I said really fast, but not fast enough cause as she was taking a sip of iced tea the glass slipped from her hands and broke on the ground. then there was another gasp from right behind me. There stood, in all her stunning glory, the girl of my dreams, satan herself: Samantha Puckett.

"H-hey S-s-sam how long ya' been standin there?" I nervously asked.

"The entire time you two were talking, so listen Freddork, we gotta talk abo-" She never finished that sentence because I listened to that samll voice in the back of my head that told me to run. it was a spur of the moment thing and i was gone. I grabbed spencers bike keys on my way out. put on a helmet and hit the throttle.

I havent seen Carly or Sam in 2 years.

I ran away over a stupid crush and it ruined my life.

This is how im going to get it back.


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Freddie

**AN: SO... Heres chapter two. I just could't wait to put it up so im doing it now! THANKS FOR READING! ENJOY! REVIEW IF YA WANT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ICARLY...I DON'T SEE HOW YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! **

Freddie's POV

It's been to long siince I ran away. Not many people payed attention to the "tech geek" that dissapered off the face of the earth. I checked ICarly a couple of tiimes and there were a some comments about my sudden dissaperence, but they died down when te show stopped.

I felt really bad after the website went down, but not enough for me to come back. i never watched the shows in fear of Sam riddiculing me over the internet. Sam... in the two years I've been gone i still can't stop thinking about her. Her laugh, her smile, hell even her punches! I miss it way too much and thats why im comiong back. And because Spencer, Gibby and Carly are my family and you can't just ditch family.

So here I riding into Seattle on Spencers newly fixed Harley. I felt really bad for stealing it so i had it touched up and even got him some new stuff like a new jacket, helmet and shades. Oh and a built in radio. Before I go ad see every one im going to go to the Grovvie Smoothie to think things through. Hopeefully no one will really be there.

As i pulled up to the smoothie store I killed the engine on my bike and got up. I walked up to the store and when i went to pull open the door, but stopped. The reflection in the mirror wasn't me. It was some strange darker kid that had been threw something he should have never ran away. He had Tan skin, long black hair that went down to his neck, his ear pierced, dark pants with a gold shirt and a black Famous hoodie. His eyes no longer had a sparkle in them, just that burning fire that canonly be fuled by danger.

Some one behind him ran into him and mumbled "sorry:" as she tried to go threw the door.

"Hey sorry sam" I said without thinking.

"It's oka- wait. how do you know my name?" she asked.

"UHHHH i used to be a big fan of ICarly, you could almost call me a distant friend." I lied.

"Have you ever been on the show?" she asked squinting. "Because i could have sworn I have seen you somwhere."

I quickly covered my face with my hair. " Na maybe a video chat or something, but it could have been a long time ago." I said while trying to go through the door so i could get to my bike.

"Wait i recognize that voice... but from where." She said. "Wait Fredd-."

Once again i ran away. But this time not on a Motorcycle, this time it was on foot. I started running at the wall and ran up it. I didn't have to look back to know that sam had a surprised look on her face. I did yell back to her "We'll talk later, i promise!" Then i was already onto the next building.

~That night~

I ran away because i wasnt ready to talk to her and then get slapped, but now i am. I walk into the lobby of the Bushwell Plaza. Lewbert greets me... nicley? Thats strange. I'll ask about that later. Right now i just need to get to Carly's apartment.

"Hey lewbert, can i take te elevator?" I asked the doorman.

"Sure why not? Just don't tell anyone i let ya!" he said. I said my thanks and clicked the number for her floor. As it went up i could help but give a nervouse sigh. I hadn't seenm anyone in two years. And i figured some ones gunna start swinging punches.

The Elevator dinged and the doors opened to the same old apartment. I stepped out and looked round. Spencer was in the kitchen making food, he hadn't noticed me yet. His hair was a little longer, and he looked taller. Other than him no one was there.

"Hey Spence." I said casually.

"Hey." he said not looking up, stupid spencer. I laughed a little.

"C'mon man, you didnt even looke up. Your tellign me some stranger can walk in and you would'nt notice?" i said laughing.

"What? OH MY GOD! FREDDIE?" He yelled and ran towards me. He picked my up (tried) and gave me a bear hug. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK FOR 2 YEARS!" He said through tears, i was crying too btu ill never admit that to anyone else.

He put my down (never really picked me up. "Ya, about that. Sorry." i lamley said. What was i supposed to say?

"Ya well at least your back now, right?... Your staying right?" He asked

"yah spence im staying. I was going to come tell you, Carly and Sam but i see that there not here." i said sadly

"Actually." He said. "Everyones upstairs, including Gibby!"


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**AN: Hey so i think that whenever i update ill put three on here. anf hey i understand that some people are reading this, but could someone drop me a review? it would be nice, thats all. thanks! ENJOY! and if you think of anything you might want to see in this story just ask and you might just receive!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hmmmm so the last to said i own nothing.. weeeel third times a charm... I WON NOTHING! WAHOO!**

Freddies POV

Im walking upstairs. I already used the elevator trick. My palms are sweating, my knees are shaking and I feel like im going to vomit. Sam is up there and she's the one I ran away from. Will she hate me? Will she ridicule me? Or will she just sit there and not talk to me? God i hate not knowing.

I reached the old studio door and took a shakey breath. Spencer was right behind me smiling like a goof. I reached for the handle and decided to turn it. It was the longest 2 seconds of my life. The room looked the same except there was no more equipment, No cameras or my computer. Sitting on the 2 bean bags were Carly and Gibby, and sam. Carly and Gibby were on the same bean bag with there hands intertangled. On the the second one was Sam, with a confused face.

They hadn't noticed me yet, wel that is until Spencer yelled out "GUESS WHO?" And everyone turned to me. Sam was the first to notice me and her mouth was left hanging wide open. Gibby was confused, and Carly just had a look of disbelif written on her face.

"Hey guys, I'm back." I said. Carly got up and walked right in front of me. I flinched because i thought she was going to slap me. She didn't. Instead she gave me a soft friendly hug and i hugged back.

"Freddie, is that really you?" she asked, strating to cry.

"Ya carls its me, its me." I said while rubbing her back.

Next was Sam, all she did was walk right past me and say "meet me downstairs when your done." And that was the end of it. But i wasn't out of the fire yet with her. Gibby decided it was his turn. He came up, took his shirt off and gave me the biggest man hug in the world. I hugged himback with just as much man love and then we broke apart.

"OHHH i missed those Gibs." I said after it was over.

"I missed you Freddie, next time your going to run away at least tell your best guy friend?" He laughed

"Tell ya what, smoothies are always on me whenever your around around, okay?" I asked.

"ya that will make up for it." he said and we shook hands.

Then I looked at the door and sighed. "You guys mind staying up here for a little bit?" i asked. "it would mean a lot to me if you didn't see me get the shit beat out of me." I chuckled.

"But why would Sam be-" Carly started but Gibby stopped her.

"Let him find out for himslef babe." he said then nodded to me. I nodded back and decended down the stairs towards the Devils den and where my life could possibly end.

"Sam, you down here still?" I said into the darkend room.

"Yah." came a voice from the corner. she came out and started walking towards me. i started to take a couple of steps back but the wall stopped me. Then she did the one thing that didn't surprise me. She pulled back her fist and threw it at me. But it never connected, because i caught it and pulled her towards me. Then i did soemthign that surprised ME. I kissed her. Full on the lips.

I let go of her hand and put mine on her cheek. She started to kiss me back and then suddenly stoped. She pushed away from me and yelled: "Carly, Gibby, Spencer! Come down here Freddies Ready to explain everything!" Then she gave me this look that i read perfectly clear: "If you don't tell the truth i swear i will kill you." And it scarred me like old time. I smiled in spite of myself,.

"yah im ready to explain everything." I said.


	4. The Start of Something New

**A/N Sorry about not updating in a while guys, i got grounded but now im back! But, i need ideas for this story so please help and review! THANK YOU :D**

Flashback:

I hit the highway and kept on going, nothing was going to stop me. I was free, yet, something was missing. i knew it was because sam wasn't here and i could learn to cope after a while. I loved her, yes, but i didn't need anymore ridicule and suffering. so i decided to change my appearence. a always carried with me a non-traceable credit card that i kept on loading up since i was 6. It was a present from my Dad before he dissapeared.

So i stopped at the nearest super store and bought a leather jacket, some boot, a couple of knives and stole for the first, and not last, time. I pretended to drop my wallet on the other side of the counter while the worker was on the other side. i told him i would get it and he just nodded and turned away. While i was there i grabbed 2 handguns and a couple boxes of bullets.

I put them in my bag I had bought and went to the restroom. I peeled off all the stickers and price tags and walked away. I didn't know what i would need with a gun but i was shure glad I had gotten some. they made me feel safe and secure. next thing i did as a precaution was I bought a storage unit under the name of Jared O'riley and i stored the bike there so I wouldn't get caught with it. I then proceeded to the nearest motorcycle store and bought the cheapest bike i could that still looked nice and ran OK. I'm a genius what can i say?

i headed out for someplace that wasn't to big or small to live in. i wanted a place to grow up for a little while and become a new me. and i had the best place for it. I had heard of this little town in oregon called Rogue River. It was small yet had a thriving community, plus thats where my dad went missing. i thought that maybe i could solve that mystery and then that would give me a reason to go back and see my mom, if she was still there.

I got there in a matter of days with only hearing one siren but too far away for it to be for me. I rolled up to the off ramp and slowly coasted down. As i got up to a 4 way intersection it hit me. I was in a new place where no one would find me! I could grow up here and never have to worry about going back...l could bring sam here if i really tried, she would love it! I parked in the front of an apartment complex and went inside.

When i stepped into it i was blown away by how spacious it was. it had a sizable livingroom a small kitchen, a balcony, 2 rooms and a bathroom. Only $200 a month and i was sold. I walked back down to the landlords apartment and bought it. i signed all the legal documents with a fake name. I had given some thought to it and decided on GregoryFreddie Marshall. So that i could still be called freddie and not be recognized.

Next was finding a good job but that would have to wait until the morning.

**A/N Don't forget to review and help! THANKS!**


End file.
